Facing Temptation
by x rainbowSECKS
Summary: A rich girl new to the shore of La Push faces her first day of her new school, unaware of the temptations she will be forced to face. Without a mother and father gone all day, she has no guidance when it comes down to what is right and what is wrong.


(A/n ; This idea for this story just hit me, at first I wasn't going to use Jacob in it, but then I decided that I love him so much, why not throw him in here? I can guarantee that he will be very out of character, this is how I want him to be in this story. You can like it or not.)

Disclaimer ; Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, and all related characters and elements are TM of Stephenie Meyer. Elizabeth Venera belongs to me.

Warning ; Mature content.

I knew from the first time I stepped foot into the quiet classroom on the reservation at La Push that I couldn't resist him.

It wasn't just the bored look he had on his face, or the two or three buttons undone on his white dress shirt. Or even how silky his hair looked, all messy, yet properly fixed. I had to concentrate on not letting my jaw drop open and succumb to how sexy he looked. I was sure he was used to all those girls falling all over themselves for him, so maybe that's why he didn't look up at me. The floor seemed to tilt under me, as I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

He sat in the very back of the room. The teacher quickly introduced me to the class, but I could barley hear him. I was experiencing a high as I felt myself grow hot. Nodding to the class, the teacher asked me to take a seat next to him.

Jacob Black.

I slowly made my way to the empty desk beside his. Heads followed me and I knew why. Maybe because my black bra was showing through my also white dress shirt. My bottom made my skirt a little too short. I also knew it was the fact that how delicious my creamy thighs looked in the thigh high white socks.

Dropping down into the plastic desk, I noticed, but tried to act like I didn't, he wasn't looking at me. But as soon as I made that mental note, he turned himself to face me. Now that he was looking straight at me, it was harder to control my impulses. I had been told I was good looking, and I had a high self confidence level, but sitting next to him and looking straight at him, I felt like nothing. I felt like I could never have him.

That's why I wanted him so bad. The forbidden fruit on the only tree I couldn't take from.

"Welcome, Elizabeth."

My name sounded even better than ever when it came from his mouth. I found myself day dreaming about him screaming it to me, wanting to hear that so badly. Biting my lip to keep from moaning out loud, I regained my composure. "Call me Lily." I replied, and was astounded at how cool and collected my voice sounded.

He smirked, and gave me a quick look over, even though he knew I was watching him. Winking at me, he turned and faced the front of the classroom. My eyes never left his perfect body.

Did he know I was interested? Is that the reason behind why he was acting so cocky?

One thing I was sure of; I was not going to be able to concentrate with this god like creature sitting right next to me all year. But at the same time, I hoped I would never be moved.

Crossing my legs underneath my desk, I sneaked a look at him out from the corner of my eye. He was still looking forward, as if he had forgotten I had just came into class. Like the seat I had taken was empty like it had been for who knows how long.

The teacher was rambling on about something I wasn't paying attention to. I was chewing on my pen absently, day dreaming about this wonderful boy, and myself together. I couldn't call him a boy, I was sure of that. But I didn't know him well enough to really call him a man. What if he was very immature on the inside. On the other hand by his little greeting earlier, he sounded very mature.

"Elizabeth?" the teacher had called my name several times before, but I was too far off in 'lala land' to hear him those times. Finally, I came back to earth just in time to hear him call my name the fourth time.

"Yeah?" I asked, then cleared my throat. Jacob let out a throaty chuckle beside me, but I pretended like I didn't hear him.

"I asked you to pair up with Jacob so you can catch up with this year's curriculum we've already covered."

My heart dropped, but at the same time, I was excited. I glanced over at him like I was unsure if he was Jacob, but on the inside I knew exactly who he wanted me to become study partners with. He was also looking at me, with a small smirk that only increased the wanting in between my legs. I shifted positions, then looked back up at the teacher.

Nodding, I answered his request, "Okay, I'm sure he can help me catch up." Did that sound slutty? I prayed momentarily that it didn't, what if he wasn't like that? Glancing over at him, he seemed to look amused, and I gave him a flirty smile.

Pausing for a moment, he seemed to rethink what he just did, but then shrugged slightly and turned back to the board he had been writing on. Scanning the classroom I looked at a few boys that seemed to be glaring at Jacob. Then again a few girls seemed to be glaring at me. I caught myself glaring back, like I was jealous that some girls wanted him the way I did. I felt like I was the only one who should have him.

Shaking my head hard, I tried to focus on the teacher.

No luck there.

* * *

The bell rang and it startled be out of my day dreaming state. I was quite tired after the teacher's lecture, and only caught a little bit of it. I was sure Jacob could help me out with all of that.

Turning around after I picked my bag up from off the floor, I ran into a wall of muscle, surprisingly warm. _How did he get over here that fast? He was in the other row... _I asked myself in amazement, but couldn't help the small gasp of air I took in quickly, I wanted to moan at how good he smelled, and also at how built he was. Raising my gaze reluctantly from his chest to his eyes, I tried to look confused and cute. It seemed to amuse him.

"I'll meet you in the parking lot after school." his voice was deep and alluring, I could only nod. "Then we'll go to my house," he seemed to pause playfully. Almost like he was thinking over the plans. "to help you catch up." there was a under lying meaning that I so desperately wanted to find out, but felt like I should already know, and avoid.

"See you then." I replied, but he was already walking away. Turning back to me, he gave another small wink, and I smiled back.

* * *

The classes I had before lunch were all boring. None of them had Jacob Black in them. Almost losing hope, that Biology was the only class we had together, I spotted him at lunch. He was heading to a table, which sat two boys, but there were to girls on both of his arms, standing close to him as he walked, but not touching his arms. His eyes weren't on them, just on where he was going. It was almost like he didn't see them, but it didn't stop the rage and jealousy that bubbled up inside my thin frame.

I wanted to slap myself for it, I had nothing to be jealous of. _It's not like we're together of anything. _I reminded myself, but it didn't really help. _I doubt he really even likes me, he's just going to help me tonight to get caught up in the class. _

Sighing, I decided to go sit with him and the four other people. My excuse was I didn't know anyone else, I hadn't tried to make friends in my other classes, I was too preoccupied with thinking of him, and wishing he was with me along in that class. I was sure he could fire things up. Or distract me more.

Waltzing across the cafeteria, I sat down in an empty seat at his table, close to him. He noticed me right off the bat, and gave me a seductive smirk. The girls that were clinging onto him, also took note of the took and immediately got upset. He didn't say anything to either of them.

"Hope this seat isn't taken." I purred, locking my piercing green eyes onto his.

It seemed as though this time I was the one to rile him up. "It is now." I caught onto his little joke, but acted confused. "By you."

The girls let out a disapproving huff, yet again he ignored them. I liked that part.

"Don't forget to meet me outside of the school." This really set them off. Looking at each other incredulously, they both got up and stomped off. His two buddies were the only ones that noticed, but they didn't seem to care that much, I was still there.

"Lily," I snapped back to the present, rather than day dreaming about ripping the silicone right out of those girls' chest. But I couldn't help but smile, I liked it when he said my name. "Quil," he motioned to one of the boys at the table, "Embry."

I nodded to them both, and they in turn seemed to be interested in me. I gave them both a semi-flirty smile, then turned my attention back to Jacob.

I was shocked to see him glowering at his two friends, like he didn't want them looking at me in such manner. _Does that mean... ?_ I asked myself, then looked downward as if I didn't see him throwing them eye daggers. On the inside, a new emotion reared it's head. I was pleased that Jacob was upset that his friends were taking a liking to me, in that sense. Maybe he looked at me the way I looked at him.

Lunch passed quickly, with a few laughs and jokes. Stories and small talk, I enjoyed it, but mostly I kept my eyes on Jacob, it was so hard not to just tackle him and have my way with him.

Finally, school was out, and I rushed outside to find him. I tried to look calm, but my heart was doing back flips. He walked up to me, and started escorting me to his car.

"I can drive myself." I quickly protested, trying to pull away from him.

Shaking his head, he let out a throaty laugh. "But I insist."

After several minutes of bickering about what car I would be traveling in, I somehow got talked into his car. Maybe it was because he brought his face close to mine, persuading me with his charm and seductive smile.

"Welcome to my home." he said after a quiet ride. His house was small, and looked as though it used to be a barn. I didn't say anything, I liked how he was secretly a country boy at heart.

"Want anything to drink?" he offered me, making his way to the refrigerator to get himself something to quench his thirst.

But the looks of it, he was getting a soda, so I agreed to have what he was. Handing me the glass, we stared at each other whilst taking a drink. Neither one of us wanted to break the gaze. Sexual tension was thickening the air in between us. I took the glass from my lips, as did he. I set it down on the table, unsure of what was going to happen. My mind was a blur, but my body wanted him clearly.

He was leaning towards me, our glasses now rested together on the table top, I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted him badly, I leaned in with him also.

The second our lips met, it was like an explosion went off, I couldn't bring myself to pull away from him. I was wrapped up in the world of Jacob. Pulling myself towards him, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he did the same around my waist.

My mouth was open to grant him access, and he took it quickly. "My room." he muttered against my lips, and I had no objections. I had just met him, but I didn't care. I wanted his touch so badly.

God, this man was addicting.

We hurried down the hall way, barley breaking the kiss we shared. Soon enough he pushed open a bed room door and picked me up. Tossing me gently on the bed, I reached up for him, unbuttoning the small buttons on his shirt while he eagerly kissed me. He was doing the same to my shirt, and our attire hit the floor at the same time. My bra quickly followed, and he feasted his eyes on my naked chest.

Taking one in his mouth, he gently pinched and rubbed my nipple on it's twin. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my mouth, and he seemed to like it. Tearing his mouth from my breast, I pulled him into a searing kiss as my fingers worked clumsily on his belt.

"Eager?"

I didn't respond to his comment, because I knew he was just as eager as I. He unzipped my skirt from the back, and I lifted my hips to help him rid me of the fabric.

I pushed him off me, and hovered over him only in a pair of thigh high white socks and a red thong. He seemed to like the image, for he let out a low growl that shook me to the core.

Peeling his black silk boxers off of him, I gazed longingly at his upright cock. He was laying back on the bed, lust clouding his expression. In one swift movement, I had his member in my mouth, swiveling my head I worked for his moans. Which I got in large amounts.

I didn't want to finish him off so quickly, and he didn't want it to be over. Taking control, he pulled himself on top of me, knocking us both off his bed with a gentle thud. His dark skinned body graced mine. Goose bumps erupted across my bare skin, where his had touched mine.

He tore the thong from me, exposing my naked body to his hungry eyes. He broke the small fabric in between his two fingers, I would of been mad, it was my favorite pair, but at this point nothing so petty crossed my mind.

Forcefully, he shoved into my wet opening with two fingers. I moaned, but we both knew I wanted more. Twisting and turning, he stretched me, readying me for his large member.

Then he paused, and much to my dismay I saw him reach for his pants. Momentarily dumbfounded, I thought he was getting dressed again, then I saw him reach for his wallet. _Was he going to pay me? _I asked myself, wandering if he already thought of me as a whore.

It all made sense when he pulled a small packet from his wallet and tore open the plastic it came in. I moaned for him to hurry while he rolled the rubber onto his cock.

Picking me up again, he laid me on the bed and climbed on top of me. Wrapping my thighs around his hips, I signaled to him that I was ready. Holding himself above me, he looked into my eyes before shoving himself hard into me.

My back arched at the sudden penetration, he moaned my name, and I placed my hands on his back. His lips were on mine, and I was lost in the world of ecstacy as he pounded into me at a steady pace.

My orgasm came at just the right time, and I sank my teeth and nails into him when it did. He moaned in pain and also pleasure as I did so, coming soon after me.

Collapsing onto the bed beside me, he let out a small laugh.

"Caught up yet?"


End file.
